Isis
by Yogi-Chan
Summary: COMPLETED Chapter 3 the Final Chapter is up! Vegeta is in a band with Goku, Tein, and Krillen. Bulma meets Vegeta at one of there shows and a romance flowers. PLease read and review and be nice I am new. Soory about the spelling and stuff my computer is n
1. Chapter 1

**Isis **

**By, Yogi-Chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or the GooGoo Dolls' song Isis.**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected First Impositions**

The fading light bulb flickered aboveVegeta's head, as he placed a cigarette between his lips. He pulled out his lighter, lit the end of the rolled stick of tobacc and took a long drag, savering the smooth, sweet taste, and blowing the smoke out of his month. He watched as the smoke danced into the night air, above his head, and slowly upwards disapearing into the darkness of the night sky. Vegeta could hear the faintsound of the thrubing bass, from inside the club, drifting through the brick wall and into the ally. He closed his eyes and let the faint plusing beat, of the music, ripple through his body, as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Bulma, herry up, we're going to be late." ChiChi wined, looking at the clock. "I don't want to miss Goku." she quickly added.

Bulma finished applying her make-up, to her face, and slipped on her black boots. Bulma was dressed in a pare of baggie black bondage pants, with a red tank-top shirt, with a black fish net belly tank-top, over her red tank-top. ChiChi stood across the room waiting, she was wearing baggie black pants with a hot pink top. The two girls walked down stairs and were almost to the door when they heard Bulma's mother's voice "Where are you two going?" she said stopping them.

"We're going to go see Goku and his band play at The celler." Bulma replied, reaching for the door.

"Okay, but remember Bulma, that your father and I are leaving tonight for our trip, are you sure your okay staying here by yourself, for the next two months?" Mrs. Breifs asked, with that hoping look in her eyes that she would change her mind and go with them.

"Yes, mother, I'll be fine." Bulma anserwed a little annoyed, as she stepped out the door.

Bulma and ChiChi walked quickly to Bulma's awaiting car, on the street. Bulma jumped in behind the wheel and started up the car, and drove down the street. The carcame to a stop in front of, The Celler, an all gothic club. Bulma and ChiChi stepped out of the car and walked quickly entered through the front doors of the club.

The music, inside the club, was almost mind numbingly load. Bulma followed ChiChi, through the crowd of people, over to the stage and then over to a black door on the far left wall. ChiChi opened the door and walked inside, followed by Bulma. In the back room, the load music of the club faded into a whisper. Goku and two other guys were dim. As soon as the door closed behind them Goku and the other two guys stopped talking and looked up at them. All three guys were dressed in black baggie bondage, but Goku had on a black t-shirt with red Japanese letteringon it, on the short baldheaded man was weraing a plan black shirt, and the third guy was wearing a red shirt that said 'I am with the band' on it.

Goku stood and walked across the room over to ChiChi and kissed her depply on the lips. Bulma rooled her eyes and walked away nervosly, having just boken up with her two timing boyfriend, Yamcha, the day before. ChiChi snapped back to realitly, realizing that Bulma didn't really know anyone.

"Oh sorry Bulma, guys this is my good friend Bulma Breifs. The girl, I told you guys about." ChiChi said. "You all ready know Goku. This is Tein and Krillen." She said pointing to the guys as she said there names. Bulma nodded in response, to the two guys.

"Doesn't your father own CC?" Krillen asked.

"Unfortunately" Bulma said. "I don't really like talking about it." she then added.

Just then the back door opened and another guy walked through it. He was a little shorter then Goku, with spiky hair. Bulma noticed that he remained in the shadows.

"Vegeta, this is Bulma," Goku said, in his very bubblely way.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked up, holding back this gasp when his eyes met her. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Bulma didn't say anything as she pulled out her pack of cigarettes and put one between her lips and prepared to light it.

"Oh Bulma, you can't smoke in here." Tein said, stopping her.

Bulma signed, in frustration, and walked over to the door, that Vegeta just entered through, and disapered through it. She lit her cigarette and drifted into her own thoughts. She suddenly came back to realitly, when she heard the door open behind her. Vegetastood in front of the doors, as it closed, lighting up the cigarette, between his lips.

"They thought that you may need protection." Vegeta said, lening up against the brick wall, of the club.

"I can take care of myself." Bulma said, coldly.

"No doupt, but I can't take that bitching." Vegeta growled.  
Bulma could now make out Vegeta's face and well build body. He was wearing black bondage pants and a black and red shirt. Bulma stood there in the silents as she took another drag off this cigarette. Bulma and Vegeta's heads snapped up when they heard someones foot stepscoming toured them.  
"Hey babe," Yamcha said, as he came into view. "Your mom said you'd be here. Okay look I know your pissed off at me, right now, and I am sorry, but please talk to me." Yamcha begged.  
Bulma chuckled, evilly, as she walked over to Vegeta. "Will, you hold this please," she said, sweetly, and smiled when he took her cigarette from her.  
"Come on, Bulma, this is silly. I said I was sorry, what do you want a lie detector test." Yamcha said, turning her toured him.  
"I prefure blood." she said, coldly slapping his hand away.

"What the fuck, Bulma." Yamcha yelled. "being a fucking bitch."

"Fuck you, Yamcha. I told you to never come near me again." Bulma yelled. "So get it thought your thick skull and go back to that fucking whore." Bulma said, pushing him away.

Yamcha's eyes burned with rage "You fucking bitch." he yelled, throughing her against the hard brick wall.

Bulma hit the wall hard and slid down to the ground, she was dazed by the blow and didn't notice that Vegeta had through the cigarettes to the side. Just as she was about to pull herself to her feet, to fight back, a large blur moved quickly past her. The next thing Bulma knew Yamcha was on the ground holding his face. "the woman said to stay the fuck away," Vegeta growled. Yamcha pulled himself to his feet and ran down the ally.

Bulma pulled herself off the ground and fell back bracing herself against the wall. "Well that could of gone better," she said trying to laugh it off.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Vegeta asked, helping her.

"Ex-boyfriend, long story. I don't really want to talk about it ," Bulma said, regainning herself.

"Yoy going to live?" Vegeta asked, letting her go as she began walking away.

"I' v had worise." Bulma said, opening the door and walking back inside the club, leaving Vegeta alone in the ally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or the GooGoo Dolls.**

**Chapter 2: After The Show**

"Wow, that show was one of your best." ChiChi yelled, dancing around the parking lot, of the club.

Bulma lend against her car smoking, next to Vegeta, watching ChiChi dance around and the others. She had to admit that she did have a good time, and that Vegeta, Goku, and the others were good.

"Hey, we should do something, like have a party or something." ChiChi proclaimed.

"Where" Goku asked.

"Bulma arn't your parents out of town, right now?" ChiChi asked, looking at Bulma.  
"Ya" Bulma ansewered, knowing where this was all ready going.

"Well we could all go over to your house, right?" ChiChi asked giving her some puppy eyes.  
"I guess" Bulma replied, putting out her cigarette.

"Great" ChiChi squiwled happyly. "Would it be okay if i rode with them, that way if they got lost I could help them find there way?" she then added.

"I don't care" Bulma said, pushing herself off her car and began making her way around to the drivers side door.

"Vegeta that means you are riding with Bulma" Goku said taking ChiChi's hand and leding her toured his car.

"Joy" Vegeta and Bulma said together at the sametime.

They all got into each others cars and left the club. On the whole ride home Bulma and Vegeta didn't say a word to each other. As soon as they were all at Bulma's house, Bulma ran inside to make sure that her perants were really gone. She breathed a sigh of releaf to find the house empty. Bulma waved through the window to come it.

"Wow, Bulma, your house is really big." Krillen said, turning around in a small circle in the middle of the living room.

"So how long are your perants out of town?" Tein asked.

"For the next two months, but I can bet you that they will be calling me to tell me that they are going to be longer." Bulma replied.

"Is your kitchen still in the same place."Goku asked, with his norml dopey smile.

"Goku." ChiChi whispered, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yes." Bulma said, sticking her thumb over her shoulder.

Goku and ChiChi headed for the kitchen and Tein and Krillen both stepped outside to call there girlfriends, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone in the living room.

"You want to go and have a cigarette?" Bulma asked,cocking her head off to the other direction.

"Sure." Vegeta said, smirking and pulling out his ctgarettes, out of his pocket.

Vegeta followed Bulma through the house and up some stairs. Bulma turned and walked through some doors, witch led out on to one of the larger balconies over looking a large garden behind her house. Bulma pulled out her cigarettes and placed one between his lips and lit it. Bulma sat down in a chair by a small table and took a long drag off her cigarette. Vegeta lit his cigarette and sat down across the table from Bulma. For a few mintures they didn't say anything.

"You guys were good tonight." Bulma finally said, braking the silents.

"Thanks." Vegeta said softly.

"Oh and thank you for stepping in with the whole Yamcha thing." Bulma said, softly and bowing her head downward to the ground.

"Don't worry about it." Vegeta said, flicking his cigeratte, nervously. "So did shit like that happen offen with him?"

"Yes, I don't even know why I stady with him for so long." Bulma replied, flicking her own cigeratte.

Vegeta didn't say anything, he kwen all to well about what she was talking about. His father had been abusive to his mother while he was young. He still remember how she feared him. His mother would work herself half to death for his father. Vegeta blood boiled as the mormies of his childhood came flooding back to him. Vegeta couldn't stand men who hit woman, in his mind they weren't real men, just scread little boys. Vegeta had noticed that Bulma was a very strong person. She had been scared, but she had still fought back. Vegeta had alway wanted a strong woman, one who could stick up for herself. After seeing that Bulma had some bite to her, he saw that he was even more attracted to her.

"So how long have you and Goku been in the band togather?" Bulma asked, snapping Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"A little over four years." Vegeta answered, lighting another cigeratte. "How long have you known his whench?"

"Since we were little, we lived next to each other when we were little and we also went to the same school, but then my perants move us to Japan, taking me with them. We then lived there for a few years and then moved to England, then Itay, and then back here. I could speek seven different languages by the time I was thirteen years old." Bulma said, lighting a second cigeratte.

"Shit, at thirteen I was having enough proublems with one." Vegeta said, taking another drag off his cigaertte.

They talked for hours about where they grew up and different things they both like to do. They found out that they were a lot a like up really different at the same time. Hours past like minute out there on the balcony.

"So what do you think the others are doing?" Bulma asked.

"Don't really don't care, but if you would like to know what I think. Goku has most likely eaten all your food and the others are most likely have sex with there girlfriends by now."Vegeta answered.

"Great, so I geuss going in and watching a movie is out of the question."Bulma said, flicking her last cigaertte.

"Mostly likely." Vegeta said, standing up and streching.

"Come on" Bulma said, standing and walking back over to the doors that led the way back inside.

Bulma and Vegeta slipped into the house quitly. Bulma led the way up some stairs. They made there way do hallways and through other doors. Soon Bulma, came toa stop in front of a large door, she pouched in a key code on the lock. The door opened and Vegeta followed Bulma inside. Iside the large room apeared to be her bedroom. Her room had all the normal stuff a large bed, dressers, T.V., CD player, and play station, but at the sametime it did look like a normal girls room. There were no posters of boy bands or pink things everywhere, insted there were poster of some of his favorite band hanging on her walls like Mushroom Head and many other heavy metal bands. Heavy black fabric hung over all the windows, blocking everything from the outside.

So, what do you want to watch?" She asked, standing next to a large shelf with ton of movies on it.

"Um" Vegeta said, walking over to her movies and looking over the covers. Most of the movies were some of his most liked movies. "How about Gone in 60 seconds." he said pointing to the movie.

"Okay." Bulam said, grabbing the movie and taking to out of the case and puting it in to the DVD player.

Bulma sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed. Vegeta, who had been standing this whole time finally sat do next to her on the floor. They didn't say a word through to whole movie When it was over Bulma turned off the T.V. Vegeta rubed his eyes and streched, poping the different joints in his back, afterwards he stood up and walked over to the window and pushed aside one of the heavy sheets of fabric.

"The sun is coming up." he said.

"Oh wow,it has been years since I have seen out of these." Bulma said, walking over to the window and standing next to Vegeta, to watch the sun reise.

"Vegeta looked over at Bulma, she looked in aww, not knowing that Vegeta was looking at her. Suddenly, something inside her mind snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up into Vegeta coal black eyes. Vegeta lend down and kissed Bulma on the lips. Bulma's eyes wided in shock, but soon her eyes fluttered shut. Vegeta tonue slid past her lips into her month. There tonues danced in each others months as Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta strong neck. Bulma could feel Vegeta arm snake around her waist and pull her closer. When they finally parted the were both breathing hard. Bulma smiled.

"You know what." Bulma said.

"What" Vegeta replied.

"You really need some sleep." she said pulling away "Come on."

"So do you" Vegeta said, it was to only thing he could think of to say.

"Fine." Bulma said laying down on to her bed.

Vegeta joined her and soon drifted into a deep sleep and began to dream.

Well that is all I can wrie in need to go to bed Yogi


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the people that reviewed my story your inputwas very helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or the GooGoo Dolls' song Isis.**

**Chapter 3: Isis**

Bulma and Vegeta had been dating for a few months now.you can said that they have been inseparable, since that night they met. Bulma had just finished her make-up, just as ChiChi pulled up in her car.

"Hey Bulma." ChiChi said, when Bulma answered the door. "Where are your parents?" she asked, looking around.

"They left last night for another trip. They went to Africa." Bulma answered, grabbing her back pack.

"It seems that they are gone all the time now."ChiChi said, just as Bulma locked the door and stepped outside next to ChiChi, who was standing on the front step.

"I like it that way." BUlma said, following ChiChi to her car.

The two girls climbed into the car and took off down the road

Meanwhile, over at Vegeta's Apartment

"Hey Vegeta, come on all ready, we're going to be late." Goku said, walking into Vegeta's room. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm coming." Vegeta growled in annoyances, he hated it when anyone came into his room. "I'm just grabbing some stuff for tonight."

"So tonight is the night, we're going to be playing that song you wrote for Bulma, right." Goku said nudging Vegeta in the ribs with his elbow and winking,.

"Yes and I don't want to hear anything about it from you or any of the other guys. You all have been giving me hell about this for the last month." Vegeta growled, picking up his bag and swing it over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, following Vegeta out of his room, with a dopey smile across his face.

"You know what I am talking about, all the fucking shit that you guys have been saying, thinking I can't hear you." Vegeta snapped.

"Okay, Okay Vegeta, down boy."Goku said, putting his hands up as if he was defending himself.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to where he parked his jeep. Goku followed him with out a word. 'I hope that everything goes well.' Vegeta thought, putting his bag into the back set, while Goku jumped into the passengers set next to him.

"You know your not riding with me home, after the show." Vegeta said, coldly. "Your going to have to get a ride with that wench of yours." he added.

"Fuck Vegeta. Don't call her that." Goku growled. "The way you act sometimes if is amazing that Bulma can put up with at times." Goku added.

"Whatever."Vegeta said softly, starting the jeep and pulling out of the parking lot and turning on tho the road.

The celler was packed, when they pulled into the parking lot. After they made there way thought the large crown of people, Vegeta and Goku walked through the side door into the club. ChiChi, Tein, and Krillen were all ready sitting in the back room, talking about some shit that Vegeta didn't care about. As soon as Vegeta and Goku walking through the door, ChiChi was in Goku's arm kissing him as if she hadn't seen him in ages. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathroom. After throughing up because of his nerves. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the dim room, he walked up to Krillen.

"Hey, did I hear Bulma voice, where did she go." Vegeta asked.

"She went outside to smoke." Krillen answered, pointing to the door that Vegeta and Goku just walked through, that led to the ally.

Vegeta didn't say a word as he walked toured the door. He quitely opened the door and walked through it not wanting to let her know that he was there. She was standing in the ally with her back to him. She was dressed in a black and hot green bondage pants with a hot green belly tank top shirt, with her hair down. Vegeta smirked as he slowly, came up behind her. She gasped when he fianlly reached her and wrapped his arems around her.

"You know that's bad for you, Onna." he whispered husky in her ear.

"Oh Veggie-Chan. I don't want to hear it, you the samething." Bulma said, turning around around in his arms and smiled.

Vegeta lend in and kissed her, moving his hands up and sown her back. Bulma moaned against his lips as Vegeta pulled away. Vegeta let his arms drop and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He placed one bewteen his lips and lit it. He took a long drag, and slowly let the smoke out.

"You know that's bad of you." Bulma said, smirking and crossing her arms over her chest. Vegeta rooled his eyes and shruged his shoulders.

"You know, I have something for you tonight." Vegeta said.

"What." Bulma asked, hoping that he would tell her what he had.

"You'll see." Vegeta said, flashing her a quick smile, and flicked his cigarette.

"Oh so we are going to be playing that game." Bulma said, walking over to

Vegeta and kissing him passionately, when she finally pulled away from his lips they were both breathless.

"That was nice, but your still going to have to wait, Onna." Vegeta said, tapping the end of her nose with his finger and smirking, as he turned and walked back through the door, back into the club.

Later that night during the show

The show was going great and soon it was finally time for Vegeta to sing the song that he wrote for Bulma. Vegeta mind raced as he stepped up to the microphone.

"You guys have been great, tonight, and we have something for you." He announced, winking at Bulma, who was standing in the front row. "Your all going to be the first to hear a new song that we just finished writing."

Bulma's eyes grew wide, as she turned to ChiChi. ChiChi smiled at her friend, indicating that she was right in what is was thinking. As the music began playing, Bulma's eyes became glazed with tears. 'Oh Kami, I can't believe that Vegeta did this." Bulma thought to herself, just Vegeta began to sing.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me some how

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breath is your life

Cause sooner or later its over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

Chorus:  
And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everythings made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything seems like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everythings made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Chorus

I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everythings made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am (repeat three more times)

Through the whole song Vegeta starred deep into Bulma's eyes, as ChiChi hugged Bulma's arm. By the time the song ended, Bulma was crying, for joy but trying to hide them with little success. Vegeta could clearly notices the tears streaming down Bulma's checks. Vegeta knew that they were tears of joy and smirked, happy with himself.

Once the show ended Goku then thanked the fans and all the band members left the stage. Bulma fought her way through the crowd. When she finally reached the backstage door she pushed it open. Vegeta was standing there talking to Goku and the other members. As soon as Bulma walked through the door the three of them walked away form Vegeta and left through the door that Bulma just walked through.

"See ya, Bulma." All three of them said, as they walked through the door and out into the club, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

Bulma looked at Vegeta as she walked over toured him smiling through the tears in her eyes.. She didn't say a word as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into a hug. Vegeta wrapped his arms around his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Neither of them said anything for a long time. They stood there holding each other, hearing the crowd die down outside the door.

"What did you think?" Vegeta finally whispered.

"It... It was beautiful." Bulma answered, chocking back the tears.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Vegeta said pulling away from Bulma's hug and grabbing his bag.

"Here's the thing, my parents are gone again and I really don't want to stay there all alone by myself. Can I just stay with you?" She said.

Vegeta looked back at her with a smirk. "I guess." Vegeta replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leiding her out the back door.

The parking lot was packed with people. So they dicided to wait it out, until it thined out. As they waited in Vegeta's jeep, Bulma climbed out of her set and on to Vegeta lap, with her legs on each side of his and kissed him deeply. Bulma moved the tip of her tougne along his lips, begging him for him to open his entrants to his month. Vegeta slowly parted his lips and met her tougne with his.There tounges dances with each others for a while. Bulma ran her fingers through his spiked hair, as Vegeta moved his hands down her back and over her hips, down around her ass and giving it a light squeeze. The bold move made Bulma moan softly against his lips.

Bulma removed her hands from Vegeta hair and down over his chest. She moved down, over his shirt, down to the hem and then moved her hands up under his shirt. Bulma dug her nails into Vegeta's hard chest and drug them down his chest and abs. Vegeta groned with pleasure, while moving one of his hands up into Bulma silkly hair. 'Oh kami, I lover this sweet torcher. I need more of this.' Vegeta thought, as Bulma crawed at his chest.

"Vegeta" Bulma whispered, braking there kiss. "What do you want, right now?" she asked, digging her nails deep into his chest, almost braking the skin.

"You. I want you." Vegeta whispered back in her ear, with a low growl coming down from deep inside him. Vegeta pulled her hips down on to his hips, letting her feel his hardness. Bulma could feel how hard he was and smiled.

"Okay, but later." Bulma whispered, climbing off him and back into her set.

Vegeta sat there in shock. 'What the fuck... she didn't just.' Vegeta thought, starting the car and pulling the gear shift hand into gear. Bulma smile to herself as Vegeta speed out of the parking lot, out on to the busy highway.Once Vegeta pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, Bulma noticed ChiChi's car park a few parking places down. Vegeta appered not to notice, as he grabbed his bag out of the back set and got out of the car. Bulma grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car and ran up behind Vegeta, following him into the building and up the stairs.

Vegeta hadn't said a word the whole way home. Suddenly, with one quick motion, Vegeta pinned Bulma against the hard wall and kissed her hard and rough. Bulma pushed herself forward, relesing her from the wall, not braking the kiss. Vegeta grabbed her hips and started walking her backwards tours his apartment. When they reached his door, Vegeta reached into his back pocket and pulled out his keys, he unlocked the door and pulled the door open. Bulma grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the apartment.They slowly made there way down the hall toured Vegeta's bedroom, bumping into the wall along the way. Vegeta's back soon hit the hard wood of his bedroom door. He found it hard to open the door with Bulma pushing up against him.

As soon as they both were inside, they both droped there bag and parted, to remove there shoes and socks. Bulma just dropped her sock on to the floor, when Vegeta tackled her like an animal on to the bed. Bulma giggled as both of them hit the bed.

"See what you started woman" Vegeta said, kissing her again.

Bulma clenched his shirt in her fist and pulled him in closer, deeper kiss. Vegeta's hands moved up over her hips and up her sides, pushing her shirt up a little exposing her abs. Her skin was so soft. Vegeta had never felt this way about anyone, sure there had been other girls in the past, but he had never cared for them. Vegeta cared for Bulma, he may even admit love. Vegeta pushed his thoughts from his mind as Bulma rubbed her hands up under his shirt and once again dug her nails into Vegeta's chest. She drug her nails down over his body, sending shock-waves of pleasure through Vegeta body. Vegeta quickly pulled away from Bulma and removed his shirt, from his bady and through it to the floor.He climbed back on top of her and moved his hands up her sides, taking her shirts with them.

Vegeta removed her hot green shirt and through it over his shoulder, to join his shirt on the floor. Vegeta them saw that we was wearing that sexy lacey bra, that she brought when they had gone to the mall last week. Bulma lend up and kissed him while pushing him off her, causeing him to toll over on to his back, so was on top. As soon as Vegeta's back hit the bed, his stereo and the black lights sprung to life, making both of them jump. The new Mushroomhead CD blared loadly. Bulma giggled as she placed her hand on to Vegeta's chest trying to climb herself down. Vegeta reached under his back and pulled the stereo remont out from under him.

Vegeta moved Bulma off him and to his side, as he pushed himself off the bed. He walked over to the CD player and opened the CD changer and took out the Mushroomhead CD. He felt around over his shelf and grabbed another CD. As Vegeta fixed the CD, Bulma looked around Vegeta's bedroom, she had never been Vegeta's room before and shocked her that it was very heat and clean.Vegeta pushed play and Evanescence slowly poured from the speakers. Bulma smiled as Vegeta walked over toured her, he lend down putting an arm on either side of her body, and lend in to kiss her. Just as there lips were about to touch, a load knock came at the door.

"I am going to kill who ever that is." Vegeta growled, pulling away.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta arm and pulled him back toured her. "They can wait" She whispered in a husky voice, while pulling him down on top of her.

Vegeta smirked against her lips, aloading her to pull him down on to her body. Vegeta laid down between her legs. Bulma moaned as Vegeta grined his hips against hers'. Vegeta moved from Bulma's lips down her neck, softly nipping his way down. He slowly moved back up her neck tracing his tongue over his small bite marks.

"Vegeta" Bulma moaned, digging her right hand finger nails into his shoulder and her other set into his skull.

Vegeta trased his tongue down her neck again and over her collar bone and down to her left breast. He parted his lips and sucked on her left nipple through the fabric.He then moved over to her right nipple and proseded to do the same. Bulma moaned loadly as Vegeta continued. Vegeta reached up behind Bulma's back and unclipped her bra, he had enough of that thing, and through it to the floor.

Bulma with drew her nails from Vegeta's skin and slipped her hands down to Vegeta belt buckle.She fumbled with it for a short while, before she got it undone. She quickly unbottoned the bottn on his pants and unzipped them, giving him more room. Vegeta removed herhands from his pants and gripped both of her wrists in his right and pinned them over her head. He moved his head down to her breasts again and nibbled the sensive near fleish, flicking the pink numb with his tongue. Vegeta then moved to her other breast and did the same. Bulma shivered under him straggling to free her wrists from his grip, but with little seccess.

Vegeta finally let her wrists free and moved down from her breast over her abs to her navil. Bulma body tingled every where that Vegeta touched her. He brought her hands to her belt and quickly unbuckled her belt buckle and unbuttoned her pants. Vegeta pulled the black fabric of her pants down over her legs and off. Her pale skin glowed under the lights of the black lights. Vegeta admired her body, as he scanned over her body his eyes soon came to rest apon the thiny black laicy thong, bearly covering her. Vegeta looked up into Bulma's sea blue eyes and smirked as he pushed the fabric aside and began to playing with her small numb of nervers. A load moan erupted from Bulma's lips. She ached her back and soon her hips began to buckle as her orgasm began to build.

Vegeta was finding it hard to control himself. He stopped playing and grabbed the hem of his pants to remove them. Bulma rose from the bed and stoped him. She placed her hand on the hem of his pants and pulled them off, leaving him in just his black boxers. Bulma smiled and down his boxers off, releasing his manhood. Bulma smiled and through his boxers on to the floor with all there other close. Bulma lend up and kissed him, pushing him back on to the bed. She moved down his neck and over his chest, flicking her tongue around his right nipple, playing with the silver ring attached to it. She then moved over to his lift nipple and did the same. 'Holy Shit!' Vegeta screamed in his head. 'Oh Kami this is amanzing. I have never felt anything like this before. The other girls never took there time to pleause me. Fuck Bulma don't stop your sweet torcher.' Vegeta though to himslef. Bulma played for a long time before pulling away, but she didn't stop torchering him. She slowly worked her way down his hard abs with her tongue. When she came to his manhood, she was amanzed on how big he was, questioning on if it was doing to fit into inside her. Bulma quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind and took Vegeta into her month. She heard Vegeta grunt with pleasure as she began to move her head up and down, dragging her tongue over him. Vegeta gripped the sheets, coving his bed, in his fists as his eyes rolled back into his head. He moaned her name when she suddenly thrusted her head down quicklyand then came up slowly she again thrusted her month down quickly. Vegeta body screamed for him to relese, soon Vegeta couldn't take it any more, he was too close too close to have her start playing game now. Soon Bulma felt Vegeta plusing inside her month, sucking him dry and swallowing his seed.

Vegeta smiled and brought her lips to his, while pulling her down on to the bed and climbing back on top of her. While he had her locked in a deep kiss, he hooked his thumbs under the thin straps of her thong andd pulled it off. Once again he began playing with her clit again, but this time with his thumb while he used his finger to rub her velvet folds. Bulma moaned, pulling Vegeta closer to her body. Her body was so warm and soft. Bulma could feel her orgasm growing fast, suddenly Vegeta came screaming from her lips, as her juices began to flow from her freely over Vegeta's hand. Vegeta removed his hand from her and brought it to his month and licked his fingers clean. Bulma's chest moved up and down quickly, as she tryed to regane herself.

"You taste aweet" Vegeta whispered, into Bulma's ear.

Bulma didn't have a chance to answer before Vegeta crashed his lips on to hers. Bulma could taste herself on his lips and didn't want him to stop. Vegeta pulled away and moved down over her body, moving lower and lower. He stopped down between her legs and began to toll his tongue over her nerve fulled numb. He listened to her screams as he moved past her flods. Bulma placed her hand in Vegeta hair and pushed his head deeper into her. Vegeta thrusted his tongue into her, as Bulma screams became loader and loader as she dug her nails into his scalp. It wasn't much longer before Bulma was about to blow again. Bulma hips buckled into Vegeta face as wave after wave rippled through her body. Vegeta tongue worked quickly not to let a drop escape his month. After Vegera licked Bulma clean, he crawled up to her face and starred deep into her eyes, looking for any hint to stop. A little flash of fear spracked in her eyes, but quickly faided.

"Are you ready, Onna?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta quickly thursted into her, Bulma gasped and dug her nail into Vegeta back drawing blood this time. Vegeta sisn't move to let Bulma get used to his size. He held her close comforting her. Vegeta knew that this was her first time and that he would have to take it easy. Soon Bulma, began rocking her hip against him , begging him to go on. Vegeta began to slowly move in and out of her slowly. Bulma moaded and clawed at his back. Vegeta let out a low growl escape. Her tightness was all most to much for him to handle. Vegeta grow faster and faster with his thrusting as Bulma slamed her hips against his. BUlma was soon screaming his name as her thrusted harder ans harder into her. Fanilly Bulma final orgasm hit her and hard, not long after that Vegeta's relese came. A thin coat of sweat covered there bodies. Vegeta laid down next to Bulma and pulled her close to him, with his other hand he pulled the covers up over them. Bulma moved deeper into Vegeta chest and was soon asleep, in his arms. Vegeta watched her sleep for a few mintues before joining her.

The next morning Bulma awoke, still in Vegeta's arms. She found that she was a little score and found it a little herd to get up.

"Where are you going." Vegeta said grabbing her tightly and holding her to him.

"Bathroom, I need to take a shower." Bulma answered, not really fighting to get

free.

"May I join you?" Vegeta asked, losing his grip.

"I don't care." Bulma said, pulling away and climbing out of the bed.

Bulma grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom, with Vegeta in toe. After there shower they both dressed, Vegeta in black baggie shorts and a Happy Noodle Boy t-  
shirt (sorry I am a big fan of happy noodle boy he's so funny.). Bulma put on a pear of black dickeys shorts with a black belly shirt that said "My band could bet up you band" on it. They walked out of the bedroom and down to the kichten, walking in on ChiChi and Goku in a deep kiss, at the kichten table. Vegeta cleared his throut, braking the two part.

"Bulma" ChiChi yelled, surpersed that her friend was there. "Did you and Vegeta...You see I told you that I heard something last night." She said, hitting Goku playfully in the shoulder.

Bulma and Vegeta both blushed pink.

"Hey I went to the door but no one answered, like I told you." Goku said, while shuving more food into his month

Vegeta amd Bulma tryed to hide there chuckles coming from each other, as they moved over to the conter to get something to eat.

You ready for an oncore later?" Vegeta whispered, so that Goku and ChiChi couldn't hear.

"Hell ya," Bulma whispered back.

Fin


End file.
